<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beginnings by whateverduuuuude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702021">Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude'>whateverduuuuude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crowd pleaser [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A throwback to Merlin's arrival in Camelot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crowd pleaser [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who's this?” Arthur nodded to the boy riding Leon's horse, holding out a hand to help him down.<br/>“He was lost. Said he was on his way here to look for work,” Leon said. “I'll want my cape back as soon as you've got some other clothes, alright lad?”<br/>“Yes sir.”<br/>“I see. Come with me my sweet, lets get you something hot,” Arthur said, placing a hand on the boys back as he led him up the stairs. “And some clothes.”<br/>“Could I have a wash?”<br/>“I'll wash you, don't worry,” Arthur said. “What's your name?”</p><p>“Alright dear, I've got you a bed in the servant quarters until I decide what to do with you,” Arthur said, walking back into his rooms, turning the corner and finding Merlin naked on the bed. “I thought you were getting dressed.”<br/>“Forgive me.”<br/>“Tell me about yourself,” Arthur sat down, pouring himself a cup of mead.<br/>“I'm Merlin. I'm eighteen years old, I was born somewhere North. I've been travelling with jewellery traders for the last four years, but I wanted something else.”<br/>“Were they bad to you?”<br/>Merlin shook his head. “Oh no. They were very good to me.”<br/>“Can you read and write?”<br/>“A little.”<br/>“What about hobbies, interests?” Arthur finished his drink, pouring another cup. <br/>“I like walking, swimming, hunting. I enjoy masturbation,” Merlin said. “Could I get a drink?”<br/>“Water?”<br/>“What are you drinking?”<br/>“It's mead. Do you want some?” Arthur walked over to his cupboard and took out a goblet.<br/>“Yes.”<br/>Arthur filled the goblet and handed it to Merlin. “You're very pale, for a man who's been outside for four years.”<br/>“I usually travelled inside a carriage.”<br/>“You're not to go outside from now on. Unless given my permission. Understood?”<br/>“Very well.”<br/>“Get dressed. Settle down in your room, someone will show you where it is, and get something to eat. I'll summon you in due course,” Arthur said, heading for the door.</p><p>“Good evening.” Gwaine walked into Arthur's room, sitting down on the table. “You called for me.”<br/>“Just wanted to talk something over.”<br/>“Have you seen that gorgeous young boy? I didn't realise we had anyone visiting.” Gwaine reached for the jug on the table. “Black hair, wearing a blue shirt-"<br/>“Yes. Leon found him on patrol. Very attractive. I'm wondering what you would think if I employed him to uh, keep me company.”<br/>“I'd think you were very sensible,” Gwaine said. “Would you be willing to share?”<br/>Arthur raised an eyebrow. “We'll see. I'll call him back here.”</p><p>“How was your room?” Arthur asked, beckoning Merlin over to the sofa he was sat on.<br/>“Perfectly comfortable. Everyone was very nice,” Merlin said.<br/>“I've decided to offer you a position. My assistant, companion. My whore,” Arthur said. “To satisfy my needs, and those of my knights. Do you understand?”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Do you want to?”<br/>“I would like that very much.”<br/>“There will be rules. You'll have duties, restrictions. But it will be pleasurable, luxurious, even,” Arthur said, leaning back in his seat.<br/>“What rules?”<br/>“No going out in the sun. Wear what we tell you, follow instruction, keep yourself pretty,” Arthur said.<br/>“Alright.”<br/>“Right. Get to bed, I expect to see you when you awake in the morning,” Arthur said. “I'll be in here.”<br/>“Do you want anything before I go?” Merlin touched Arthur's shoulder. “Anything?”<br/>Arthur touched Merlin's lips. “Take tonight to think things over. I'll have you sign a contract in the morning.”</p><p>Merlin woke up, dressing in his clothes from the day before. He walked out into the common room, finding several empty bowls of porridge and a large pot. He left the common room, walking through the kitchens carrying the pot and bowls. <br/>“Oh, thank you gorgeous.” Someone took them from him. <br/>“Could you give me directions to the king’s chambers? I think I'll get lost.”<br/>“Ah. Quickest way would be up these stairs, and then along the corridor, left, and then up another set of stairs. It's the one at the end, guards outside the door,” she said, pointing to a staircase.<br/>Merlin found his way, knocking on the door, smiling at the guards.<br/>“Enter.” Merlin walked in, seeing Arthur sat at his desk. “Earlier than I thought you'd be.”<br/>“Sorry.”<br/>“No, no it's alright. I was just getting some work in before breakfast, have you eaten?”<br/>“No I haven't.”<br/>“I'll send someone in a moment. You're going down to the market to buy a few things. You'll need some shirts, trousers, small clothes, gloves, shoes, soap, perfume, lip tint, stockings, belt, and cape. I'll get you new clothes made as soon as my tailor is back in the country, and proper shoes too.”<br/>“Got it.” Merlin smiled. “Do you want me to go now?”<br/>“No, you can eat first. I'll be in council when you get back, but you can go to the kitchens and get some lunch. I'll write up a note for you,” Arthur said, picking up a quill. “Do you want to go down to get breakfast?”<br/>“Sure. I'll take this at the same time,” Merlin said, biting at a hangnail.<br/>“Don't bite your nails.”<br/>“Sorry.” Merlin put his hand down by his side.<br/>“There we go,” Arthur said, passing him the note. “No rush.”</p><p>“Hello my dear. What's this?” The cook took Merlin's note, reading it silently. “Special meals, hm? Alright then.”<br/>“Yes.”<br/>“Alright. You getting breakfast too?”<br/>“Yes I am.” <br/>“I'll just get that for you then,” she said, taking out a tray. “Bread, fruit, sweet porridge and sausage for you.”<br/>“Thank you so much.” Merlin smiled, heading up the stairs, back into Arthur's room. Arthur was stood up by the table. “Here's a bag for you, some money. Keep your wits about you, and speak to a guard if there's anything wrong,” Arthur said, handing him a small purse. “You're welcome to spend all of that.”<br/>“Are you leaving?”<br/>“Got places to be. See you later.”</p><p>“Hello there,” Gwaine said, walking into Merlin's room. “I'm Gwaine.”<br/>“Merlin.”<br/>“Arthur sent me to check on you. Got everything you need?” He sat down on the other bed in the room.<br/>“Yes, thanks.”<br/>“Got a roommate?” <br/>“No, no. I probably will at some point,” Merlin said.<br/>“If you were mine, I'd have you in my own room, but uh, it's a bit less acceptable for the king, you know,” Gwaine said.<br/>“I understand. I imagine I'll spend a fair few nights in there anyway,” Merlin said, smirking. “And in yours?”<br/>“If you'd like to,” Gwaine said. “If Arthur lets you. How was the market?”<br/>“I enjoyed it. Nice to have money to spend,” Merlin said. “Are you a knight?”<br/>“I am. Five years, I've been a knight,” Gwaine said. “Do you want to come sit in my chambers? Or the knight's common room, get to meet everyone.”<br/>“That sounds nice.”</p><p>“I thought you'd be here,” Arthur said, walking into the common room. “Time to eat, I should think.”<br/>“I think I'll retire for the night,” Leon said. “Tough day training. You lot have a nice evening.”<br/>“Will do. Sleep well,” Arthur called. “Shall we head down?”<br/>“Just us, is it?” Percival smiled. “Come on then.”<br/>“This way Merlin. Use the main staircase, you don't need to use the servant’s one,” Arthur said, reaching for Merlin's hand.<br/>“Of course. Silly me,” Merlin said.<br/>“You'll come back to my rooms after dinner?” Arthur waited for the doors to the hall to be opened.<br/>“Absolutely I will,” Merlin said, smiling. “Where do I sit?”</p><p>Merlin was sat on Arthur's knee, head laid back on his chest, Arthur's arm around his waist. Arthur's oil slicked hand moved slowly up and down the length of Merlin's cock, Merlin's eyes shut, moaning with pleasure. “Breathe,” Arthur said, kissing Merlin's neck. “Just breathe.”<br/>“It's so good,” Merlin moaned, arching his back.<br/>“Do you want to come?” Merlin nodded desperately. “Go on then gorgeous.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>